Pretty Girl Dressed in Red
by ClaireytheFairy
Summary: She can't accept that she's meant to be dead. Because she's never felt more alive. Caroline goes off the rails and Damon keeps a promise. Caroline/Damon friendship. Slight Daroline


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Pretty girl dressed in red,_

_Takes the sleeping from their bed,_

_Fills their hearts with creeping dread,_

_Leaves them once they're dried and bled._

* * *

><p>Bodies crush against one another as they press chest to back, listening to the music that blares from the speakers above them. People clutch one another desperately, kissing and grinding against each other. A blonde girl stands in the centre of the crush, pulling people towards her. Her kisses are always returned hungrily and her dance partners savour their fleeting moment as the beautiful blonde's temporary choice. She welcomes them eagerly as her momentary entertainment and meal.<p>

_(She can't accept that she's meant to be dead. Because she's never felt more alive.)_

Amidst the crowd no one notices as her teeth press into her partner's skin, lips caressing their necks and smoky eyes telling them to be unafraid. No one watches as she licks the remaining blood from her lips, savouring each drop. No sees her pupils widen as she commands her victim to leave and to forget.

At least, no human does.

A young man watches from the bar, hand grasping a glass tumbler full of an amber coloured liquid. He pours it down his throat without flinching and slams the glass onto the counter. Dark hair falls in front of crystal blue eyes that follow the girl's every movement. He watches her welcome each of her targets and turn them away in moments, shifting her attention quickly. Her blonde hair falls down her back in gentle curls and her smoky blue eyes are contrasted against the short red strapless dress she wears that clings to her body tightly. She's stunning. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

_(A devil with angel's wings)_

She's so far gone, he sees it immediately. She's out of control, which is exactly what he was afraid of when he came here. Because he knows she needs help.

_(Help that he once promised to give)_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Damon?" Elena yells at him in frustration. "How can you say that she's fine?" Damon groans, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. Elena and Stefan face him, arms crossed and staring at him as if, somehow, this is all his fault.<p>

"She's on human blood Damon," Stefan informs him, his voice carrying the concern that seems to be omnipresent with his brooding personality.

"And?" Damon raises a brow in question. "Stefan, she _should_ be on human blood. She'll go insane on your diet." Stefan's frown deepens but he knows that it's true. Elena, however, doesn't give in so easily.

"Better her insane than her leaving a trail of bodies across the world," she tells him coolly. Damon tries not to shout in frustration. Gritting his teeth, he speaks slowly,

"Elena. When will you understand? 'Insane' equals bodies. 'Insane' equals bloodbaths." Stefan and him exchange a look as Damon tries to tell Elena the truth that the brothers know far too well. "At least this way, it's on her own terms. At least it's in control," Damon continues.

"You need to go check up on her," Elena orders him. He nearly laughs at her attempt to control him. He remembers when he used to listen to her.

_(He remembers when he was on his knees at a snap of her fingers)_

No longer. So he shakes his head and watches the pair before him.

"Since when did she become my responsibility? I couldn't give a shit about her." Stefan's knowing look makes Damon realise how much his brother knows that that's a lie.

"You're her sire," Elena begs as if it makes a difference. "You have to keep her under control." Damon looks at the pair in disgust. He knows he's lost this battle.

"Fine!" he yells in frustration. "I'll check up on her." He walks up to Elena and continues harshly, "And I'll help her only, and I mean _only_, if I think that she's out of control." Elena purses her lips, knowing that she would disagree with Damon's definition of 'control'. But she accepts his terms and he wonders what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Damon continues to watch Caroline as she moves across the dance floor. He had expected something like this. He had expected for her to be on human blood, taking victims and compelling them. He hadn't expected for her to do it so openly. He hadn't expected such a control over her bloodlust and not her morals.<p>

_(He hadn't expected to look into her eyes and see nothing)_

He pulls her away from her next target, sweeping her into a dance. Their chests crush together as he holds her tightly. Her eyes widen at the sight of him and she struggles to get free. But he's still stronger than her. He leads her outside, not sure of what he's doing. Unsure of why he even cares. He supposes that it's because despite everything, he's still her sire. But he knows that it's not.

_(It's because despite everything, she's still Caroline)_

"I don't need your help Damon," she informs him coldly once they're in the alleyway outside. He watches her sadly.

"Yes Caroline. You do."

"Why?" she laughs coldly. "Because _Elena_ asked you to? Because your miserable brother asked you to? Because your pathetic vampire hunting best friend asked you to?" His eyes continue to gaze at her, reflecting the misery he was feeling. Her eyes mock him coldly, reflecting nothing.

_(All shred of humanity lost)_

* * *

><p>"Damon," Caroline drawls as she lies her head on top of his lap and he hands her another drink. He looks down at her with a soft smile,<p>

"Yes Caroline?" His voice is expectant, ready to hear whatever nonsense she plans to throw at him today.

"I need for you to promise me something." He tenses, smile fading and doesn't reply, waiting for her to continue. She takes a deep breath,

"I need you to promise me that if I ever go off the rails – if I ever lose control – that you'll kill me." He looks at her in horror,

"Caroline," he begins his futile protests but she cuts him off quickly.

"I mean it Damon." He shakes his head,

"No Caroline. I'll get you back if you ever go that far. We got _Stefan_ back and you saw how lost he was. We'll be able to get you back too." She watches him, eyes so sad that he feels like crying himself.

"But Damon, I could never live with the knowledge of what I did – will do. Please Damon, this is all I will ever ask of you. My one favour, consider it repayment. For everything." He's silent for some time but eventually he meets her eyes and nods.

"I promise Caroline."

_(Damon Salvatore doesn't break his promises. Not to her)_

* * *

><p>"No Caroline. I'm here because you asked me to be here. Because I promised you to be here." Her eyes trace his every movement. They see the stake but her body doesn't move to block it. He sees something in her, akin to regret and relief. He briefly contemplates the thought of bringing her back, switching her humanity back on, but he knows that she was right. That she couldn't saved. Not now. And anyway, he has a promise to keep.<p>

Blood stains her dress but leaves no visible mark on the already blood red material. Her eyes are still open. Still as empty as they had been before. But he knows, that for the first time since he met her, he had finally done what was best for her. That he'd finally saved her forever.

_(Because really, angels shouldn't live like devils)_

* * *

><p><em>Pretty girl dressed in red,<em>

_All the darkness you have spread,_

_Leaves with you now that you've fled,_

_Leaves with you now that you're dead,_

_Pretty girl dressed in red._


End file.
